


Who's Your Daddy? PT3

by XxClockWorkxX



Series: **Daddy Issues** [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cheating, Daddy Kink, Frustrated Hank, Jealous Connor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 11:58:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15929972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxClockWorkxX/pseuds/XxClockWorkxX
Summary: Hank decided he'd stop glaring at the walls of his home and go to Connor if he wasn't gonna make seeing him easy..**Hank screwed up, but maybe he can fix things?**





	Who's Your Daddy? PT3

**Author's Note:**

> ~~This may not be the last part of this series, but it took me awhile to get this out because of alot of time issues on my part. I hope to be able to update all my series more regularly within a month or two, but I'll be posting some one shots here and there so no worries.~~

 

_Punishment. The divine kind. That must be what this is. It has to be._

 

For awhile now Connor has been ignoring him, well not entirely, but when it doesn't involve work his partner is as sparse as Hank's like for the android's creator.

 

_On the note of Kamski. If he punched the guy in the mouth right now would that just make Connor madder?_

 

Hank decided he'd stop glaring at the walls of his home and go to Connor if he wasn't gonna make seeing him easy, but Connor's boyfriend greeted him with the usual smug assholeness that oozes from the rich bastard's pores. They argued loud enough for Connor to hear, not that that would have been hard, but he wasn't ok with Hank showing up to _their_ home and screaming at his little boyfriend. He apologized, and asked Connor to talk alone, but the little snippy android shot him down. Not just any old, _sorry I can't right now_ shot, no he plain out said that if it didn't involve work then it isn't of any importance to him.

 

_Needless to say Kamski was all smiles while I just stood there outside the door way with wide eyes._

 

Connor disappeared back into the lavish building after that, and Hank is left standing here at a loss.

 

“Are you going deaf old man? You have been asked to leave more than once.”

 

_Yep. He'd like to hit him right now. Right in the face. Hard enough for blood, lots of it, but Connor....damn the kid is really pissed at him._

 

He should have known the way he spoke to him that last time would come back to bite him in his ass. He just usually didn't care if Connor was mad with him so he spoke openly.

 

_Now though...something feels different this time._

 

“Whatever.” He says, turning to leave, but not quite done with his attempt to get Connor to talk to him.

 

He gets back in his car, irritated as he scrolls his phone for his partner's number. He sits there, glaring at the front of Kamski's home, and the now closed door as the line rings. The first two times Connor doesn't answer, and the third time it goes straight to voicemail so he leaves a message.

 

“I know you know I'm calling, you dick. Your cellphone is built into you so stop being difficult and either come out to talk or pick up. If I have to leave here without an explanation as to why you're being distant after I already apologized a million times there's gonna be hell tomorrow at work.”

 

He waits after dramatically ending the call as he curses under his breath. A few seconds later he gets a text from Connor.

 

**Con: You are over exaggerating, Lieutenant. The exact number of times you've given an apology to me are only eight as of last Monday.**

 

Hank sends another message, all caps this time to get his point across that he isn't pulling out of this drive way until Connor gets the stick out of his ass.

 

Another ding.

 

**Con: Caps lock isn't needed, you have already expressed your anger in the loudest, and I must add, disrespectful way possible. If it will only take an explanation for you to leave then the best I can offer is that I simply do not wish to interact with you in any way outside of work. Specifically, I no longer wish for there to be any sexual socialization between us.**

 

_Ok ouch...Did he just cut him off? Did he really just cut him of from sex for good? Is that what's happening? He could handle it if Connor was just being crabby for a few days, but to say it's just done with like that..._

 

Hank rereads the message multiple times, hearing Connor's old dull-like voice in his head rather than the one he'd come to know. The friendly version.

 

“Fuck that.” He huffs out, shaking his head as he calls the android again.

 

Once, twice, three times, four, and he's tossing his phone into the passenger seat in anger.

 

“Fine! See if I fuckin care! It was just sex anyway!”

 

Starting up he burns out of the drive way, and heads to the nearest bar. Of course he cares, and of course he's drunk on his ass by the time he gets shooed out of the bar by security for nearly starting a fight.

 

_The lady who owns this bar is an old friend of his, but she isn't being friendly now is she, not letting him have more to drown his thoughts in is just criminal. He should arrest her._

 

“Give me your keys Anderson. I'm gonna take you home.” She offers as she helps him out to his vehicle.

 

He stares at her blurry, waving figure as he shakes his head. He isn't ready to go home yet, and he voices so loudly.

 

“Fine. I'll take your drunk ass to the hotel down the way. From there you're on your own buddy.”

 

“Whatevers! Don't givesa shit!”

 

She rolls her eyes at him, and trying to follow the motion makes him feel like he's entered into a human sized blender full speed. He doesn't fight her much as she gets him to his vehicle and to the hotel like she said. He didn't expect her to pay for him, help him to his room, and even help him settle in once inside.

 

She's knelt in front of him taking off his shoes. Blue eyes burn in the direction of the forty something year old blonde as she puts his shoes off beside the bed to the left of his feet.

 

“I don't need no pity Cher. Didn't ask for your help either.”

 

“Mhm. Never do, but that doesn't change the fact I'm helping you out here.”

 

He grunts at her as she straightens in front of him. He doesn't like that look on her face. Like he's the town drunk, with no hope of ever being more than that.

 

“You know John always said you'd work yourself till the steam ran out.” She gives.

 

“John?”

 

She nods. “Johnathan Allen, remember?”

 

He blinks a few times until a face comes to mind to match the name.

 

“Oh yeah, my old rockers buddy. Use ta hang out ands listen ta heavy metal s'all day with me. Hows the old player?”

 

She grins. “Less of a player now.”

 

He doesn't follow until she raises her hand to show her ring, and says that he's been happily married for twelve years now.

 

_Oh..._

 

“Oh?”

 

She smiles now. “Yep. Still has some tendencies to flirt with the younger girls, but unfortunately that old owl is all mine.”

 

His brow slowly rises, and even in this drunken state he knows he shouldn't be thinking what he's thinking, but he's drunk, irritated, and...lonely if he's honest with himself even alittle. Smooth words, slurred as they are by the liquid courage in his veins, and he's got the blonde, so called happily married woman, in the hotel bed with him.

 

He feels good, it feels good, but....doesn't feel right. He can't stop thinking, wishing that the body beneath him was more masculine. Had soft pale human like skin, but felt unmistakably like the ghost of what should be.

 

“Fuck.” He whispers out, biting his lip as he feels something horrifyingly close to a whimper threaten to leave him.

 

Cher's moans are so unique, so distinctively feminine, and it makes him become irritated all over again. He finished things up fast, and leaves the bed for the bathroom the moment her moaning calms to just heavy breathing. Nothing is said, he just closes the door behind him and turns on the sink.

 

_Fuck that was unsatisfying._

 

He sighs, splashing cold water on his face as he listens to the blonde get dressed to leave.

 

“Take better care of yourself. You've obviously got someone you care about enough to do crazy shit like this. Drinking yourself to this state. I don't know the story, and won't ask just be careful. See ya round.” She says from the other side of the door before he hears the front door open and close.

 

_Fuck._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

He was expecting Hank to look angry when he arrived at work. Since they hadn't been speaking Hank had been coming in later and later. Today Connor could tell he had most likely been drinking all night, and while that wasn't enough for him to give more than a nod in acknowledgment when Hank sat across from him, the hickies on the human's neck got his eyes scanning every inch of his partner almost on instinct.

 

That earned him a hard narrowed look from his partner, whose lips were hidden by the coffee mug at his mouth.

 

“Don't you dare.”

 

He tilts his head as if to look innocent and unaware of what Hank speaks of.

 

“I don't follow.”

 

He scoffs before taking a long sip of the black coffee. “Yeah, I'm sure you don't.”

 

There is no need for him to continue in this passive aggressive way, so he just turns his head to his terminal, but secretly scans Hank when he looks away at his own.

 

Bite marks, a few skin abrasions in the form of lines, most likely from nails. There is also other evidence to suggest just what his partner was up to last night, but he keeps his cool head.

 

_He couldn't be mad right? He doesn't have the right. Especially when he's with Elijah._

 

His hands pause in their quick typing motions as he feels something close to the anger he usually feels when the human does something he dislikes.

 

_What is this feeling? It's....new._

 

He's so concerned with the feeling that he isn't aware that Hank is watching him until he gets this strong desire to look over. Their eyes meet, brown to blue, Hank's their usual grumpy ones, and Connor's full of confusion. Slowly he sees the small increments of change as his partner's face softens.

 

It's like everything is happening in slow motion, and he's about to do a self scan on his software for issues until Hank's eyes rise up Connor's face. This next change in his facial expression is instant, and it's like whatever he was just thinking has gone forgotten.

 

“Your LED.” He states, and Connor doesn't follow until he remembers the conversation he'd had with Elijah earlier this morning.

 

He'd casually brought up the removing his LED thing again, but suggested that Connor atleast try getting use to seeing himself without it in the mirror. He didn't hate it, but it was like a new look all together.

 

“You actually let that son of a bitch talk you into it?! Are you that desperate to keep him happy?! Just gonna give him his way?!” Hank says loud, but still in a whispered way so as to not draw attention to their desks.

 

Connor frowns at the anger written all over the other's face. What he chooses to do with his LED is his business, and he doesn't like what Hank's implying. He's no fool, not even when it comes to his feelings. He knows that for sure where Hank's involved.

 

_Still two can play the jerk card._

 

“What's it to you?” He gives, enjoying the shade of surprise that his partner displays.

 

“Oh...ok. I see. Well excuse me for giving a shit about your rights as an android. I only nearly died multiple times trying to get you to this point during alittle something called the Android Revolution.”

 

“Lieutenant, need I remind you that you were sporting anti-android messages all over the very same desk you are sitting at before ever meeting me, or being involved in the Android Revolution.” Connor says coolly, and Hank slams his mug down hard enough to get a few eyes on them. He cracked it as well, but only Connor's eyes would be able to see the line.

 

“Yeah well I changed, so have you though so I guess that's just the theme for us now. Shit happens, it changes, and then more shit happens, it changes again. Fun huh? From nothing, to enemies, to friends, to...”

 

He pauses to look around, making sure all the eyes have lost interest in them before saying the words fuck buddies.

 

“And now what? We're just associates? Just partners? What happened to you being whatever I wanted you to be?”

 

A twitch, he's aware of it, but pushes it aside in his mind to answer Hank.

 

“I meant what I said when I thought it was what you needed. If you remember correctly you did not pursue any interest in being sexually involved with me until after I'd established my own relationship with Elijah.”

 

Hank rolls his eyes. “So you saying all this bullshit from you now is because you've grown some moral code of honor for your boyfriend. News flash kid that's not how this works.”

 

Connor doesn't miss the hand gesture Hank makes between them both.

 

“There is no _this_ outside of work Lieutenant. Elijah deserves-”

 

“I don't give a damn about what he deserves, and quite frankly I'm sick of hearing about him. Starting to feel like you're intentionally using him to put a wedge between us.”

 

It's his turn to show his emotions now, and while he usually hates losing the reins on them he can't help, but be bothered by Hank's words now. Leaning over the desk he tells Hank that how he feels no longer matters.

 

“I'll do my job as your partner, we solve the cases together, nothing more.”

 

The look on the human's face says that he's managed to stun him into silence for once. Taking the victory he returns his attention to the terminal.

 

“Yeah...sure Connor. Just solve the cases. Accomplish the task.”

 

They don't speak to each other until they receive word that another human was killed. They go over the facts out loud as they head over to the scene. Another body, more Thirium surrounding it, and yet another ring finger detached from the body.

 

“The ring is missing, that's been the same occurrence for the last four victims.”

 

Hank grunts. “And the couple had a child model taken, same as the Malkies.”

 

Connor informs him that he's going to go speak to the witness, the victim's lover, and the older man barely acknowledges he even spoke. He flicks his hand nonchalantly as he squats down to study the body. From this angle and height, Connor can get a good look at just how many of those passion marks cover his partner's neck.

 

_Who was it? Was it an android or a human? Why does he care?_

 

So many question arise from those telling bruises, and he has to bite back the twitch near his right eye as he approaches the witness. Greeting the man with a serious, but some what friendly face, he begins questioning him.

 

“We we're jus-just walking along the pathway there, and-and-and...I don't know she just...she just came out of no where.”

 

_So the culprit is a female._

 

“Do you remember anything specific about the woman's appearance?”

 

The man nods. “She was a YK-500 like our Amanda, but she looked all unkempt and damaged. Sh-she had this crazy look in her eyes.”

 

He tries not to frown at the familiar name, patiently urging the man onward in his description when he stops speaking.

 

_So they had just been enjoying a nice stroll through the park, when a YK-500 attacked both him and his husband, and grabbed their adopted android daughter._

 

“She yelled about kids not needing parents, and how marriage and a happy family is a lie. She s-seemed to have a grudge against that. I...I just didn't expect Robert to get....he ran after them, tried to save Amanda, and the little girl just...swung at him with something sharp. He fell down clutching his neck, and I ran to him.” He says, growing more hysterical as he continues.

 

“I didn't know what to do. There was so much blood. She'd cut his throat and cut his hand really bad. She ran awa-away with our little girl while I tried to tend to Robert! I...I...couldn't help him though...I couldn't stop the bleeding! I let him die! I couldn't help!”

 

Connor places a hand on the man's shoulder turning him away from where his husband's body lays surrounded by the digital crime scene barrier. Calmly he speaks, soothing the man to a less distressed state, and eventually an EMT comes to speak with the man, offering him a blanket and something to drink.

 

“What did you get?” Hank says, suddenly beside Connor.

 

“The attacker was a YK-500 model that fled with their daughter.”

 

“A kid.....no way.”

 

He can hear the stress in his partner's voice. Any crimes involving children always make him dig deeper to solve them, android or human. This time the criminal is themselves a child so he can't imagine how Hank must be processing that. He repeats what he was told by the witness, and they go back to the body, Connor scanning things he didn't get to before.

 

“The finger is missing this time, but look at the site of the cut.”

 

Hank squints at where Connor is pointing. “Clean line, not rugged tearing like with Malkie, but it is still the ring finger. Adds up with what the witness told you about what the kid said and did. So...”

 

“Same motive, different attackers. One human, and the other the child android.” Connor finishes for Hank when he trails off.

 

It's clear Hank is having a hard time wrapping his head around this now. He offers to take over here, but of course his offer goes ignored.

 

“Run a search on all YK-500's registered as living near this area. I want you to cross reference it with all married couples in the area as well. If the target has a certain agenda against them, we need to know just how many potential targets they have.”

 

“Done. Five households, all within driving distance from each park where attacks have been happening, meet those specifications.”

 

He gets a nod from his partner, and then Hank lets the others know they'll be heading out. It isn't as comfortable sitting in the car with him now due to the stiff silence. He's thinking, probably of Cole Connor is sure, and that usually puts him in a mood so he remains quiet unless needed. He's mostly just backup on questioning while they visit the five households, asking them if they've noticed any strange activity lately. Some have others nothing, but Hank warns them all to be careful and keep their children close to them until this killer is caught.

 

“Fuck this is just....the worse.” He says to Connor, back inside the car.

 

“What the hell could make a child turn to killing?”

 

“There are many factors, if you think of the child killer as an android. Some malfunction in the programming, being unable to cope with the rapid changes that come with deviancy. They are modeled to be like children, and as such deviancy may be too much for them.”

 

Hank gives him a look of disbelief. “So you're saying that they just can't adjust to feelings after going deviant. That's the biggest load of scientific bullshit I've ever heard from you.”

 

Eyebrows rising, he turns to look at the human. “You disagree?”

 

“Hell yeah. They may be androids, but like you said they are the equivalent to children, and that means they have a child's innocence and purity. Something or someone had to ruin that. I don't think that this is just some glitch in a program.”

 

Connor sighs. “You refuse to believe that a child can just become a killer, not even an android one. We can't leave out that even-”

 

“Save it. If you're going to give me some cryptic Kamski line just shut up while you're ahead.”

 

“I didn't intend to-”

 

“I'm serious Connor. Just drop it.”

 

Connor turns his whole body now, to the driver as they pass along the busy streets.

 

“Is that what you always do when you don't want to face reality? Anger and denial? You're a man of the law you should know by now that way of going about it won't benefit anything.”

 

“Fuck you. Why do you always have to analyze every fucking thing? Huh? You wanna talk about what won't benefit people? Being a stuck up asshole, who thinks he has the answers to every damn thing, Jesus.”

 

“I never claimed to know everything Lieutenant, but I do have a vast knowledge for-”

 

“For what?! Humans?! Me?! Feelings?! For fuck's sake Connor you just started feeling at all! You don't get to make others feel like shit for their beliefs and feelings when you needed help with your own! You aren't perfect! You aren't any better than me! You're....you're just....arrogant!”

 

It's no secret that Hank is one of the only humans to ever make Connor question his own logic, but he never did so in this type of way. Since he went deviant Hank hasn't really commented on Connor's ability to feel. He treated Connor like he'd always had these feelings. That was part of what made him drift towards Hank whenever things got too hard to handle, but since they became more than just partners and friends things have changed. Now that very same person is accusing him of not being understanding enough of human emotions, and even arrogant.

 

_That upsets him...no...it pisses him off._

 

“I may have only started having feelings, but they are no less real than all the ones you've felt since being born! I'm sorry if my intellect comes off as me being unfairly judgmental or arrogant, but I'd like to believe that I'm what you humans call a realist! You aren't obviously!”

 

Hank throws his head back making a show of the fake laughter leaving him as he accuses Connor once again of just not understanding a thing about humans.

 

“Well perhaps you should enlighten me on just what part of it I'm missing?” He replies sarcastically.

 

“For one you don't ever really listen to any of them! Unless it's Kamski! Anyone else is a walking statistic to you, even me! You never listen to me! You get an idea in your head before I even finish speaking and you run so far with it that not even I can keep up enough to figure out how you got it in the first fucking place!”

 

“Is this about my views on human emotion or just my views on yours?” Connor questions, not sure why this is suddenly about Hank.

 

“Oh you are such a smart ass! You know what Connor, how about you just admit to yourself what's really got you coming down on me lately?!”

 

He knows exactly what Hank is talking about, but he's battled with himself enough over the past few weeks to not let it control his ability to function accordingly around Hank. Atleast he assumed he wasn't letting it show.

 

Hiding the nerves that want to show on his face he feigns ignorance, but Hank calls him out on it yet again.

 

“You're still angry about my reaction to your feelings Connor! Just admit it! You confessed I panicked and it pissed you off! Shit happens! That's part of being human so get fucking use to it!”

 

_He panicked?_

 

“You wanted this and now you're being a prick, ignoring me unless we're on the clock, and giving me shit every time I try to be decent with you! Did it ever cross your cybermind that I'm pissed off too! Stop being selfish!”

 

“I'm only doing what should have been done to begin with!” A simple response to his partners anger, because honestly what else can he really say right now.

 

Hank gives him a strange look, his volume lowering as he speaks with a hurt sounding voice. “So now we've reached that bridge hmm? _The I didn't want this it never should have happened bridge_?”

 

“I'm in a relationship Hank.”

 

“Yeah well that didn't matter when you were on your knees sucking my cock now did it?”

 

Crude, but he's come to know that that's just Hank. He doesn't disagree as Hank leans back in his seat and pins him with a hard look. It says, _got an answer for that one?_ Yet he knows his answer won't hold up.

 

He lowers his gaze to his lap as he speaks. “I could lie, I could pretend that it doesn't matter, but it does so I'll say this....I was unfaithful to Elijah, and what we did was a mistake on my part. However I was a willing participant in it all, and now the only thing I can do to right things is stop it from happening again. We work together that's all.”

 

“Things have already gone too far for that Connor. Ignoring me didn't prevent this conversation from happening despite how hard you tried. You cheated, we fucked, you liked it, I liked it why stop now?” He gives, like he wasn't just screaming at Connor a moment ago.

 

There is something in his eyes that says he's really hoping Connor sees this his way. Perhaps he already does, but he can't....not when he's with Elijah.

 

_Then leave him._

 

He blinks.

 

_Did he just think that? Where did that come from?_

 

“I can't just leave him.” He says more to himself than his partner's question.

 

“I didn't ask you to.”

 

Another long silence but he eventually finds the words in his great expanse of the English language.

 

“What _are_ you asking of me Hank?” Is all he can come up with.

 

His eyes are on the road ahead as the other drives until he starts talking.

 

“I want you to let this be what it is. Come see me tonight.”

 

“Just like that? Just show up because you say so?” He frowns.

 

Hank shakes his head. “Because you want to. I know you need this as much as me. I haven't forgotten what you told me that first night. Kamski isn't changing any time soon, why should you?”

 

_Bringing up his boyfriend again, but what about him? What about the person he spent last night with? How can Hank expect him to just give into that idea after he's obviously had another to pass his time with?_

 

“You seem to have your needs met at present. Was it a human or an android last night?”

 

The shame is brief in the older man's eyes, but it does give Connor some comfort that Hank atleast has the decency to feel guilt for sharing his time with another. Even if Connor doesn't have the right to think so.

 

“Human...old friend from the past.”

 

Connor studies the others face for any signs of deceit. He finds none, but he can't show his relief. Instead he sits back straight in his seat and looks out of the window.

 

“Wasn't worth it. I've done this sort of thing a hundred times over kid I won't lie, but I've never had something like what we have. I don't know what to call it...or if I should even be telling you this, but I feel.... _something_ , just find it hard to say out loud.”

 

The mechanisms in his neck region click as he snaps his head back in Hank's direction.

 

_Did his audio receptors just pick up what he thinks they did?_

 

“You feel something?” He repeats back to the human, and watches his gray head nod almost apprehensively. Hank's mouth opens and closes multiple times before he settles on a sigh and a shrug.

 

_He really does find it hard to say._

 

“I'd prefer it if you're the only person I fool around with, but we can't do that if you are pushing me away now can we?”

 

_Ok so Hank's saying he only has desire for him, but what does he expect him to say to that?_

 

“I know you probably hate me for what I said, and how I reacted back then, but...I do miss you Con.”

 

_He's been doing so well with Elijah, and they don't even argue as much. Yet....he has been compromised by his feelings toward his partner again._

 

He looks away in defeat.

 

“It shouldn't be this easy. I shouldn't want you this way. You claim I'm naive in understanding human emotions, what it truly means to feel. Is this uncertainty, this confusion, and lack of the logic you see as arrogance, is it the wrong way to feel?”

 

He hears Hank release a soft sigh. “Does it matter?”

 

Their eyes meet again. He should really stop letting that happen if he hopes to fight the sparks it sends through his system every time.

 

_Good question though, an unfair one, but good._

 

“Does it?” He copies, and the look Hank gives him is one he's been running from for longer than he needed to.

 

Especially if it makes him give in so willingly. He won't need to visit Hank tonight. His resolve didn't even last long enough for that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Where do you want to go? My house? A hotel? We've got time before we have to head back to the station.” Hank breathes into the kisses he's planting along his partner's pale neck.

 

“Any where suitable. Don't care. Just hurry.”

 

He grins against faux flesh as he drives with Connor half on his lap, squirming with need.

 

_Richboy or not, he's clearly just as wanting as Hank._

 

Turning on his siren he uses it to cut through traffic faster. Connor makes a complaint about it, but a quick distracting squeeze to the android's groin and he drops the topic. The moans Connor's releasing already have Hank hard as a rock, and he all but drifts into the hotel parking lot.

 

“Be right back.” He gives, but Connor's grip is sure, and he can't even get the other away long enough to remove his seat belt.

 

Chuckling he repeats the action that he used to shut the android up about using his siren for none emergency related issues. He gets a lip quivering cry of his name as Connor's hands squeeze his jacket at the shoulders before releasing.

 

“Fuck that's hot. Just give me a second baby boy. I'll be right back.”

 

He lets Hank slide free from beneath him when he opens the driver's door, whispering a strained sensual _hurry up daddy_.

 

_God this guy is going to be the death of him. All he's doing is talking, and Hank's ready to bury himself inside all that's Connor._

 

He pays for a room and actually parks right, moving faster than he has in years up the stairs. Connor opens the door, and wastes no time removing his jacket, the buttons of his shirt the next targets. Hank watches with poorly concealed lust as he undoes his belt buckle. He gave the surroundings a good look when he followed the other in, but he's already seen atleast eight things he wants to fuck his partner on.

 

_First things first though. Connor put him through a hell of a lot to get here, and he feels that it's only right for him to punish the other even if just a teasingly small amount._

 

“Get on your knees.” He says when Connor's got all the buttons undone and is pushing his shirt down his arms.

 

“On the bed.” He adds, and Connor does as he's told, kneeling with his legs parted on the bed in front of Hank.

 

Those brown eyes are full of a hunger that he has no problem reflecting in his own blues. His body is moving on auto pilot, reclaiming and reacquainting himself with what he's been without for so long. Sure he's gone for longer, but there's something about it being Connor, his Connor.

 

_That's right. His Connor._

 

He places a hand on the back of his partner's head, guiding him forward roughly, and their lips crash together in a kiss to match the desperation he felt this whole time.

 

“Mine. You're mine. My baby boy, you belong to me.” He states like it's gospel, true law, and not up for debate.

 

_And it's not. Kamski may have him in title, but that's all. It's just a cute little fucking label, and he may fuck Connor, but this body in front of his will always belong to Hank._

 

He pulls away from him just to breath, and Connor's eyes slowly open as his fingers dig into the front of Hank's shirt.

 

“That...was our first real kiss. You've never kissed me on the lips before.” He states, and Hank thinks back to all of their time together.

 

_He's right. Not that Hank made that an intentional thing. He's just so use to not kissing his one-nighters on the lips that it became habit, but he just can't resist those damn lips right now._

 

He growls fingers curling into the android's hair as he lets his lips hover inches away from the most perfect ones he's ever seen.

 

“You want more of that then you never deny me this again, understand?”

 

The hair in his grip tugs with the nodding motion. “Yes Daddy.”

 

“Mmm. Good boy, so good for me.”

 

He moves forward on the bed until Connor is forced to fall backwards onto the mattress with a bounce, Hank landing on top of him as he stares right into the others eyes, faces inches apart. Hank uses the other's moment of shyness to pin his arms above his head, and leans slightly on his left side as his other hand slides down Connor's fit abs.

 

“Show Daddy how bad you missed him.” He orders within a dark whisper right into his little android's ear, his eyes sliding down to where the other's hands are already unzipping.

 

He waits for his partner to reveal his hard eager cock, and nearly move to touch himself before he slaps his hand away.

 

“No you don't touch yourself until I say so.”

 

Connor releases a kind of dejected whine in response, but lets his hands drop back at his sides on the mattress. Again he praises him for obeying, and he moves his lips from Connor's ear to his jaw, his neck to his chest, and circles the wet tip of his tongue around the younger man's nipple. He tests the taste, familiarizing himself with the memories, syncing them with the dreams he's been having lately.

 

_Connor, so Connor, all Connor, so much fucking Connor, and it's intoxicating. Gives him the same free flight that drinking does. His body just as hot, just as fluid and nearly out of his control as when he's had one too many._

 

He's peppering that perfect body with as many kisses as possible. His lips are worshiping his baby boy, every inch of him, and he loves the way Connor's skin control falters at the site whenever his lips meet it. Connor's true skin is trying so hard to remain hidden, and he grins into each lick to the white or gray material every time it shimmers into view beneath his kisses.

 

“Mmm....Hank....please.” Connor breathes out, arching up from the mattress to press against Hank's face.

 

“Patience. This is your punishment for being a tease, but you should be thanking me for making it feel so good.”

 

After the word good leaves his mouth, he takes Connor's length in his hand. A buck, two, three, four, before the android settles back down to the mattress with a shivering whine. The whole while Hank keeps his eyes on Connor's reaction to his hand pumping up and down.

 

_His baby boy is amazing. Every thing he does is graceful, and sexy._

 

His body is a mix between hot and cold in certain places as artificial skin glistens as if he's sweating. In the shade of the room it makes his pale body glow in an almost unearthly way. His waist grinding up into Hank's hand in a beautifully waving motion. From his movements to the soft, drawled out cries he's releasing, he's a fuckin masterpiece. A site to behold before it fades away, a taste to savor before it's just a craving on your tongue.

 

_Corny enough, like a snowflake dipped in chocolate._

 

“You're fucking beautiful.” He accidentally says out loud in his musing, and even Connor seems surprised by the compliment.

 

There gazes meet, but Hank pulls his eyes away first, embarrassed he let such a thing slip out. Perhaps being like this with his partner is _too_ freeing. He busies himself with his handy work to Connor's dick, using faster pumps to keep Connor from responding to what he said.

 

“Ah...hahhh....feels....so good. More Hank....please.” He's begged, but this is still part of Connor's punishment so he slows his hand.

 

Another whine, and hips chasing the echo of his movements, but he just chuckles at the man beneath him. He doesn't expect to be met with such a breathtaking sight when Connor opens his eyes, and those brown pools are actually wet with tears.

 

“Please.....please Hank....I...can't handle it...I want you...I need you.”

 

Connor's voice is shaking, a small bit of digital reverb in it as his body seems to tremble under Hank's gaze. He's biting his bottom lip, waiting for Hank to give him what he wants, and nothing in Hank would have been able to resist.

 

He moves to settle in between those long legs, and swears he feels the heat radiating off the other when they wrap around his back. His own arousal straining in his pants, he pushes his pants down and frees himself. He hears the soft hum in appreciation from the other, and takes the hand he was using to stroke Connor to apply the same method to himself.

 

His other hand, the one holding Connor's arms pinned above his head, lets go as he sits back on his knees.

 

“I want you to stretch yourself for Daddy while I watch.”

 

He knows Connor can get wet enough to not need to be stretched, but he just wants to see his little android with his fingers up his ass just for him.

 

Connor instantly takes his hand in his mouth, a grand show of how wet and slick he can get them with his synthetic saliva. That tongue of his was always fascinating to Hank, and it still is as he watches it twist and flick against Connor's fingers. When Connor is ready, slowly sliding in two fingers to start with, Hank's grip around his shaft tightens a bit. Connor holds his eyes, as he fucks himself slowly with his own fingers and when his hips start to join in on the fun, Hank strokes himself in time with them.

 

_Fuck he's a sight. He's gonna make him cum from just this visual._

 

His eyes follow each in and out motion from Connor's hand, in awe of how comfortable he looks displaying himself to Hank like this. So open, so wanting, despite how tense things have been between them lately.

 

“You know...I couldn't stop thinking about you like this.” He hears himself say before he can think better against the admission.

 

_Connor near him is always like booze. He ends up saying what he means to keep in._

 

Paired with his hand on himself, and the sight before him, he can't seem to keep any words from spilling forth. Then there's curiosity when he sees his partner's eyes fall on his neck.

 

_The hickies_.

 

He knew they were visible, it was meant to be that way even if the night wasn't any where near as interesting as this moment. He wanted Connor to feel jealous, that's why he told him not to scan him back at the station. He of course knew that would just make Connor want to scan him anyway. He never listens to what Hank says.

 

_Gotta admit though, jealousy is a lovely color in those brown eyes. He wonders if this is the first time Connor has ever felt it._

 

“I tried to just fuck others...” He teases.

 

Connor's eyes narrow slightly, and a pale hand comes to rest on Hank's leg. He feels Connor's nails even through the fabric of his pants, but presses on.

 

“The woman from last night, she was there for me when I got wasted too much to drive. She drove me to a hotel like this one, and we-ah shit.”

 

His mouth stays open as he huffs at the sharp pain of Connor's strength. With ease the android could snap his leg in half, but this is just a warning. Those brown eyes are piercing into his, the pressure still on his leg, but he finds that he likes it some how. He grins at the other, and swallows around the lump of fear and desire mixing in his throat.

 

“Are you jealous Connor? You don't like it when I fuck someone else?”

 

The younger man doesn't answer, so Hank pulls the hand away that's stretching his baby boy out for him. He's wasted enough time. Leaning down, allowing his weight to settle down on Connor's he meets his eyes in a hard stare.

 

“I don't like it either. You coming into work acting like we've never been like this. Never had mind blowing, amazing sex all because of some sense of loyalty to that bastard.”

 

The grip increases as a warning, but Hank presses on. He lets Connor know how things have been for him during this whole time.

 

_He probably wouldn't have if he didn't know for sure that Connor was capable of feeling the same jealousy. He never likes to be the one more effected by any arrangement, but this is something new, something different._

 

“I hate seeing you with him. Hate knowing he's touching you, having what I can't. It. Really. Pisses. Me. Off.” He gives, between clenched teeth as his own hands find purchase around that pale neck.

 

He knows he'd probably be seeing bruises, and hickies too if Connor were capable of showing them. He knows that Connor would flaunt them in his face and act like Hank was glaring at some innocent little scarf around his neck or something. Just the thought makes him feel the need to reclaim what he now strongly believes is his.

 

“You were always mine Con. From the moment you let me in, and nothing, not some richboy, or even CyberLife itself can change that. You're mine.”

 

He lets one hand leave the android's neck to line himself up against Connor's entrance. His eyes are closed, but he doesn't need to see the other to know that he's into this too. He's seen Connor smile with pride at Kamski verbally claiming him enough times to know.

 

_Kid's got a praise kink as well as an owner kink._

 

The small curling motions of Connor's nails against the hand at his throat speaks volumes. He's pleadingly scratching at Hank's skin, but it's soft enough to be just a hint at what he desires.

 

_He's begging for more. Like he wants Hank to claim him._

 

“You're all mine now.” He whispers out as he slowly presses into that heaven he's been denied for weeks.

 

His head slowly falls back as he hears the soft mews of need from his partner, mouth open during a silent shudder of pleasure as he sinks deeper into Connor. The hand at his leg falls to the bed, and there's still a dull throb where it was, but Hank adds that to the sensations rapidly pulling him into a very new head space. He's never wanted, never felt so much for one person. Not like this. Not even with Cole's mother.

 

“Fuck. Connor...you're mine.” He breathes into the air around them.

 

When he's completely buried himself in that familiar heat, he lets his head come back forward to study his baby boy.

 

_Jesus, if he ever doubted Connor was the sexiest man alive he's certain of it now, absolutely one hundred percent certain._

 

His little android is looking up at him, one eye open as he takes small breathes like he actually needs the oxygen. His brow is furrowed in a mix of surprise, pleasure, and concentration. That ever present brown strand of hair sticking to his forehead.

 

_Maybe he does sweat._

 

Hank touches the strand, pushing it to the side as he observes his prize. His eyes linger on the android's lips. He's biting his lip hard enough for the skin there to glitch as a small line of blue slides down the middle of his chin. In any other situation Hank would be concerned, but instead he just moves closer, tongue mirroring the trail and hears the most beautiful sound of concern from Connor.

 

“My blood isn't f-filtered Thirium Hank, you shouldn't do that. The effects c-could be harsher than even a small dose of Red Ice and-”

 

He places a hand on those gorgeous lips, pausing the other in his very detailed concern.

 

“If you're worried about me getting high off you Con, it's alittle late for that.” He admits, looking the other in the eyes until they flutter close when their lips come into contact.

 

He never knew how much he'd enjoy kissing Connor. Each kiss starts off shy as the android slowly relaxes into it, but when he reciprocates, it's like Hank has never really kissed before.

 

_Yeah, he's hooked on Connor. This is his new drug of choice, and he's going to enjoy every dose, every hit, every ounce._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Everything that is Hank is engulfing him, and while he was feeling the nerves of cheating yet again, the moment Hank's lips are on his it's a lost cause. He can't control himself, error messages every where in his vision, but he's grown use to that in deviancy. He pushes them to the background and just in time to feel Hank begin to move inside him.

 

Slow, but powerful and pointed thrusts. He's meaning to get something across. Connor can't read human minds of course, but Hank's hand on his throat and the one now on his thigh, pulling him closer each thrust, speaks for him.

 

_Mine.......Mine......Mine._

 

That's what Connor hears as Hank's eyes open to bore into his. He's always enjoyed Hank's eyes. Always looked for ways to get them on him. They have this intensity that makes his circuits go haywire. They expose him, strip him bare of his usual resolve and logic.

 

_...a stuck up asshole, who thinks he has the answers to every damn thing._

 

He hears a replay of Hank's words from earlier, and it makes him weigh out the possibility that Hank was right. Maybe he's just been doing what he thinks is best, ignoring Hank, keeping him away because he thought it was the right thing to do. Not to say that being unfaithful to Elijah is right, but he can no longer deny that he wants Hank. Badly enough for him to know this will happen many more times. Every time, so long as both he and Hank want it to.

 

He moans, from a particularly harder thrust mouth opening and ending their kiss as he arches up into Hank's body.

 

“You're thinking too much. Stop that shit.” Hank whispers to him, voice deep with his own pleasure.

 

Connor nods, wondering how Hank was able to tell he was thinking without his LED showing. Perhaps there's no need for him to use the energy to keep it hidden then. Staring up into the eyes of his partner he lets the skin illusion pull away to reveal the ring of light, and the surprise in Hank's eyes fades into relief as he caresses the area lovingly.

 

_It feels good, something so light shouldn't do so much to him, but he loves it._

 

“You didn't remove it...I thought...”

 

“No. I just wanted to see how I liked my appearance without it.” He gives and those piercing blues are back on him.

 

“So, what's your conclusion?” He asks and Connor smiles up at his human.

 

_Hmm, his human, has a ring to it._

 

“I prefer it this way. It gives me something I feel I need just in having it there.”

 

“Good, your needs are all that matter. Don't ever fucking change yourself for that asshole. Now...”

 

Connor waits for what he'll say next, but all of a sudden he's being lifted and spun around so that he's now sitting above Hank. He watches Hank's soft smile as he chuckles, fade into something more carnal and dark as he relaxes into the pillows.

 

“Take what you need from Daddy.”

 

The way Hank said it made him clench around the fullness inside him, and he can see what that did to his partner as his brows knit, eyes lidded and wanting. Slowly he moves his hips, grinding down against Hank, and he isn't sure why things are so slow this time for them, but it allows him to make up for all the lost time. As he rides Hank, his body feels like lightning is running in an unending current throughout his entire circuitry.

 

“Hank.” He breathes out, a hand bracing himself above the man's somewhat pudgy belly.

 

Something comes over him, and he meets with a desire to feel more of Hank's skin.

 

_Any time they have sex it's usually with him being the one with the least amount of clothes on. He never bothered changing that before, why would he?_

 

Yet now he needs to be as close to Hank as possible. He tugs, and pulls at the shirt, and Hank gets the idea. There's hesitation in his blue eyes, but he lifts up enough for the shirt to be pulled over his head and tossed aside on the floor. He's now open for Connor to inspect and explore every bit of his upper body.

 

The first thing he notices are the dark lines and turns of a rather impressive tattoo beneath a thin covering of gray hair on Hank's chest. A woman's face, side profile, surrounded by a circle of vines and other floral things. He lets his hands map the design, dipping to put his lips on it.

 

Hank pushes up with his hips as a breath escapes him, a hand gripping Connor's ass cheek hard.

 

“Con-mm”

 

_So he's sensitive here, interesting._

 

Just to test things, he is the type to explore all aspects of things that he finds intriguing, he moves his hips more. Pressing down just at the right moment after another kiss to the tattoo, he flexes his fingers through Hank's chest hair. He earns a light smack to his ass that makes him moan and move faster for a few strokes, then he hears Hank laughing at him.

 

“You are such a masochist you know that? I should have known with all the near death experiences you kept getting into.”

 

“I couldn't feel pain before, it's new to me and very pleasurable to explore now.”

 

“That right?”

 

He can hear the plotting in Hank's voice, but the man remains still beneath him with the exception of his hips moving up against Connor's ass. They share a look, and Connor knows exactly what his partner is doing. He's letting Connor call the play, but by the dark look in his eyes, there is something in store for him should he give Hank the ok. Again his mind chooses this moment to bring up his boyfriend, but Elijah and he have never done anything like that. Truthfully, the curiosity of doing so with Hank instead of Elijah makes his stomach feel like his wires are crossing in excitement.

 

_It's wrong, so wrong, but who else would it feel right with if not Hank._

 

Leaning down, flat against Hank's chest he whispers what he needs from his partner.

 

“Pain is a variety Con. I need you to be specific so that I don't do anything to hurt you that you aren't ok with. What kind of pain are you into?”

 

Connor bites Hank's shoulder, not wanting to place his mouth on the hickies covering the man's neck. It's strong enough to get Hank to buck up and groan out a fuck.

 

“Does it matter?” He uses Hank's answer from earlier against him.

 

The older man chuckles, and Connor feels his large arms wrap around his back, holding him in place. They are now trapped chest to chest, with his head buried in Hank's neck. After shifting a bit on the bed, Hank bends his knees and positions himself to fuck up into Connor harder than before. Connor is a clenching mess from the onslaught as even the speed increases. His hands, his jaw, his insides, everything is clenching under this man's will. His dick is wedged between them both, and getting a lovely bit of friction, but suddenly he feels one of Hank's hand slide from his back to motion him to lift alittle.

 

“I'll apologize for this now, but you weren't exactly specific.”

 

“What are you referr-” His words are cut short when Hank's fingers wiggle between their stomachs.

 

His palm presses against Connor's stomach and he some how manages to hit the exact spot to make the fake skin retract away. Connor doesn't need to ask him what he's going for, and it's getting him hot just to think about what Hank's planning to do.

 

“You aren't stopping me so I assume this is ok. Let's see here....I think you did this and-there.”

 

He makes a soft gasp sound as his stomach chassis is pushed back and slides open to expose the thick cords and cables inside. There's a pause, further verification he supposes, but he makes no move to stop the other. Connor can't see what he's doing, but the moment he feels Hank's fingers brush against the center cable his vision stutters, another stronger gasp escaping him. He's flooded with warnings all over instead of the curious face of his partner he'd just seen.

 

“Connor?” He hears, but he's too busy closing out windows to use his mouth to reply.

 

As Hank removes his hand his fingers brush against the wires that connect to the surface controls, the ones that give him the ability to feel skin contact or damage now that he's deviant. His vision glitches at the overload of stimulation all over his body. He hears himself make a sharp and loud moan, but then there's an even louder curse from Hank.

 

Quickly clearing the rest of the error windows, he feels Hank's hands around his wrists. When he's finally able to make out what's in front of him again, he sees Hank trying to get his extremely tight grip off of his shoulders. He must have grabbed him during the overload.

 

_Shit!_

 

He relaxes the commands removing his hands as he sits up, worry all over his face despite how his body is still trembling from the shock to his system. He can visibly see his hands shaking, but all he's worried about are the dark hand-prints on Hank's shoulder blades.

 

“Hank! I'm so sorry! I-”

 

“Fuck you are strong.” The human says with barely any anger in his voice, just discomfort.

 

“Are you hurt?! Should we stop?!”

 

Hank shakes his head, rubbing at the abused areas.

 

“No, but yeah it did hurt like hell. That was about a ten, so next time either give me a warning or bring that Kung-fu grip down to a nine maybe?”

 

Connor has never once thought Hank mentally lacking in the brains department, given his species standards, but he's definitely raising some concerns right now. Connor could have just killed him, snapped his bones in half, caused severe internal bleeding, and the man is basically just saying to tone it down abit when they continue.

 

“Don't give me that look. Pain was the point of this and it obviously worked given your reaction.”

 

Connor frowns. “But you were in pain as well.”

 

“Yeah, so what? I liked it, was just caught off guard. You weren't speaking and your LED was red so I was trying to get free to help you out.”

 

_Help him out....he was trying to help Connor out. In pain, desperately clutching at Connor's hands, but only because he wanted to make sure Connor was ok....that's._

 

“Idiotic.”

 

Hank frowns up at him, smacking him in the back of the head, but it's light having only half the force it would need to even hurt.

 

“Hey, I was worried you asshole!”

 

_He was, he really was and that makes Connor feel a warm feeling near his Thirium pump._

 

It must show, because Hank's attention falls on Connor's still open stomach area. He does the same, then looks back up at Hank. The bright blue is pulsing light over both the wall behind the bed and Hank's skin. Connor notes how it blends nicely with his human's eyes.

 

He smiles softly. “I know. Thank you Hank. I'm sorry I hurt you, here let me make it up to you.”

 

He motions for Hank to sit up, moving with him while in his lap as he does. They are able to stare directly into each other's eyes like he likes from this position, and also continue where Hank left off. Only now Connor can see and guide him.

 

“Avoid touching that cable so abruptly. If you hit it too quickly it stalls me for a few with messages. That's why I couldn't respond.”

 

Hank nods, like a dutiful student going for his best, and Connor feels even more guilt at hurting him. He leans forward, planting soft kisses on the bruises he made, apologizing again.

 

“It's fine. I'm not that fragile. So if I touch here what happens?”

 

Connor looks to where he's motioning and smirks. “You'll most likely make me cum.”

 

He enjoys the wolfish grin he gets to his response. As expected, Hank slowly presses the pad of his finger against it, and Connor lets out a shivering breath.

 

“More.” He instructs, and Hank adds more fingers in his gentle exploration of the wires.

 

That's fine until he asks if he can go further. Connor of course nods, and Hank wraps his entire hand around the nest of wiring.

 

“Ahh! Shit, yes!”

 

“Holy hell.” Hank comments at his moaning.

 

His body is on autopilot again, grinding down into the human's lap with vigor, arms resting around Hank's neck for balance, but careful not to put too much weight on the marks he left. After a short while of his loud moaning to Hank's fondling of his sensitive wiring, he feels the man moving with him. They are in a perfectly synced up and down of bodies as Hank fucks him inside and out. His mind palace is reeling with thoughts, icons and symbols flashing just as his body is assaulted with each move.

 

“Fucking beautiful.” He hears Hank shudder out.

 

He opens his eyes, he hadn't even remembered closing, and Hank's blue eyes are shining from the bright blue coming from inside of Connor. It makes the man look like some type of spiritual being as he lets his eyes roam over Connor with such awe in their depths. Connor has never been looked at in such a way, not even by Elijah. It makes him feel honored to be the one that Hank is looking at like this.

 

_It makes him never want anyone else to get to see Hank this way._

 

With a trembling moan of Hank's name, he gets the other's attention on just his face now. Closing the distance between them, Hank's hand slides against more wires and send jolts through him. His fault that time, yet still he cups Hank's bearded face in his hands through the surges making him clench around his human. He's still shaking, but that doesn't stop him from kissing Hank as deeply, and passionately as he can.

 

“I...don't want to share you. No one else can have you. Not like this, not...like I do. I love you Hank.”

 

He watches the shock in his partners eyes, and fears his overwhelming emotions have made him make a critical error. Hank lowers his head, still held in Connor's hands, but the lack of response makes Connor's hold a bit lax. All movements slow to a complete stop, Hank's face hidden behind the curtain of gray hair as he speaks.

 

“Fucking android...”

 

Connor's pump thumps in his chest.

 

_Did he misunderstand?_

 

“You are...you are too damn perfect to want something like that with me, but...fuck, if I don't feel the same damn way.”

 

_He does?_

 

His eyes are back on Connor, and Connor sees an openness in them he hasn't before.

 

“I don't want you with anyone else either. I don't want you like this with him, only me. I want you for myself, and...” He starts moving, and touching on Connor's wires once more. As he does so Connor is finding it hard to not move along with him again.

 

“I love you too Connor.”

 

_Emotional Completion._

 

Utter and complete satisfaction of his feelings being returned in such a way. Plus, he's right at the doors to sexual completion as well. He cries out Hank's name in a soft warning, and his partner aids their grinding with an arm around Connor's waist. He holds him close to him, like he never wants them to be apart.

 

“Cum for Daddy. I want to see it, need to see you cum for me.”

 

“Y-yes Daddy.” He whispers into the passionate kiss Hank grants him.

 

His moans are now muffled, but anyone with ears or audio receptors can tell what he's chanting as his vision goes black, a new code he's never seen before writing itself as he lets go.

 

_ **I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you** _

 

_He loves him, he loves everything about this man. He loves Hank Anderson._

 

He hears the whirling of the fans inside him as he rides out the strongest orgasm he's ever experienced, and some where deep in the midst of it all, he hears Hank return the words being written in his code as he too reaches release.

 

“I do...I love you so much Connor.”

 

******

 

Connor's restart program initiates, asking him for confirmation to do a quick system scan. He allows it, and after a message that the scan is complete, and no issues were found, the start up sequence begins with a countdown.

 

**5...**

**4...**

**3...**

**2...**

**1...**

**System: _online_ Software Status: _stable_**

 

He blinks, his body feeling heavy like he's been powered down for years. His touch, and audio sensors pick up the feel of sheets, and sound of running water in the blurry image of the bathroom. After adjusting his visual specs he's able to see the bathroom door clearly, just in time to hear the shower being cut off, and Hank stepping out. Next his scent receptors kick in and he is surrounded by Hank's unique scent. It makes him hum, pulling the pillow holding the scent over to his face.

 

_Hank...._

 

Laying there listening to the man getting dressed in the bathroom, he wonders if he too should get clean and dressed. As he's pondering this the bathroom door opens, and he hears Hank chuckle.

 

“That bad huh? Tryna smother yourself already?”

 

Connor lifts the pillow to peer at the other, a pout on his face.

 

“The opposite actually. I've never experienced something so amazing in all of my android sex life. I think you broke me there for a second.”

 

He doesn't miss the self-pleased and proud expression on Hank's face as he towels his hair dry.

 

“Flattery will get you every where, but in your defense your android sex life so far has consisted of a rich casanova who isolates himself from the best things worth knowing.”

 

The mention of Elijah makes Connor's face fall. Hank sees it and turns his back to him while he lights up a cigarette. It's rare to see people smoking anything other than ecigs nowadays, but Hank has always been the old school type.

 

“So...about that uh...relationship thing you're currently involved in.” He begins, taking a long inhale before letting the smoke escape.

 

It rises up and over his shoulder, moving in the direction of the room's entrance. Connor sits up, watching it move as Hank tells him how possessive he can be.

 

“I said what I said, it's out there now. Thing is you said it first, and with that being said. I don't plan on sharing you with a goddamn soul.”

 

He turns back around, casually leaning back against the dresser despite his serious expression. “The thing with you and Kamski ends here, understand me?”

 

_A demand. How very...Hank._

 

He looks away from the white ribbons of smoke floating through the air between them, to Hank's face that betrays so much more than he's probably aware of, and then down to the pillow still in his hands.

 

Hank's nervous, Connor can tell. Probably because he knows that it's wrong to ask that of him, but what he doesn't know is that it'd be easier to just openly say how he feels.

 

_Humans and their pride._

 

Connor can tell though that it would hurt Hank if Elijah was the one Connor returned to even after their mutual confessions. He can't blame him for that fear, he'd feel the same if Hank was with another person. If Hank just left here with things the same as usual after saying he loved Connor, it would really upset him.

 

_They are so alike in the way they feel, how is it that they so often find it hard to agree on things?_

 

It makes him laugh, and it's always felt weird to laugh. Such a strange phenomenon, but he likes the way it makes him feel.

 

“Did I miss the joke?” Hank comments with a small tinge of irritation in his tone.

 

“No. I did.”

 

“What?”

 

Hank sounds so confused it's endearing.

 

“I agree.” Connor gives, eyes back on his partner.

 

“You agree....with what?”

 

_Humans can be so dense at times._

 

“With the terms you just stated, only they are not exactly _terms_ from where I see it. I don't need you to command or order me to not see Elijah anymore. I'm no fool. What we just did, what just happened is all because I can't fight how I feel for you Hank.”

 

He watches as Hank blinks, and looks left and right like he still needs it spelled out for him. The cigarette drops ashes to the carpet, and Connor finds it fitting.

 

_A metaphor for what he's doing with his and Elijah's relationship. It was sweet, Elijah was kind, but it's no secret that he's not exactly the android the man feels like this for. The way he feels with Hank, the small things._

 

Any smiles, playful moments, and privately shared secrets, Elijah shares with Chloe, not him. The way Connor looks at Hank every day is the same way Chloe looks at Elijah. Connor was just something interesting for the man to add to his collection. While he may have actually felt love for him, even he can see that of all the androids the creator made, Chloe has always been one of the most special and dear to him. She's been there with him since the beginning. He depends on her in ways Connor can never hope to mimic. It makes sense she'd feel the same for him after all their time together. It'll hurt Elijah he's certain, and Connor as well, but he owes him the truth this time. After all Connor is going to risk losing this with Hank, not when his feelings are finally being reciprocated.

 

_Elijah will be fine. Chloe will be there for him as she always has. Elijah can still be happy, and that's all he really wants for him. Connor....he has his happy right before him._

 

He smiles at Hank tossing the pillow at him. The man catches it with a goofy surprised look.

 

“I said I love you, and I mean it. You're the only person I want to be with...I see that now. I'm yours.”

 

Hank beams. “Damn right.”

 

He puts out the cigarette and comes over to give Connor a kiss, but Connor raises a hand up between them to hold him back. The older man frowns, and Connor grins, brow rising tauntingly.

 

“And in turn you're mine. Just mine.”

 

He meant for that to be a demand/warning, but loves the way it makes Hank lick his lips.

 

“I'm all yours baby boy.”

 

Connor pulls him down by the towel around his neck with a smile. They fall back on the bed, Hank on top of Connor's still naked body.

 

“Damn right.”

 

“Smart ass. C'mere.” Hank says, pulling Connor into a playful kiss that slowly becomes one of passion.

 

When they part they stare into each other's eyes, brown and blue locked in their own world together as Hank kisses his forehead. His hand cups Connor's chin affectionately and in return Connor lets his hands slide into Hank's slightly damp gray waves. The moment is a perfect silent one, until Hank makes a face of curiosity.

 

“Who's your Daddy?” He questions, grinning afterwards.

 

Connor chuckles, pulling Hank closer into his embrace.

 

“You are.”

 


End file.
